1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to providing wireless coverage in a cell, and particularly to providing WIFI and long term evolution (LTE) coverage within the same cell.
2. Related Art
Heterogeneous wireless communications networks (HetNets) are deployments of cells with differing coverage radii within a single geographic area. A typical configuration is one where macro (e.g., large) cells provide continuous wireless coverage over the area while pico or femto (e.g., small) cells provide wireless coverage for local hot spots or coverage holes. Large and small cells communicate with mobile devices using radio frequency (RF) communications.
RF communication may be regulated by a government entity such that the government entity controls which parties may use which frequency bands for communication. For example, in the US, the government has defined certain portions of the radio spectrum as being part of a licensed band while defining other portions of the radio spectrum as being part of an unlicensed band. Licensed bands are bands including radio frequencies which require an entity to obtain a license from the government before using the radio frequencies for communication. To the contrary, an entity may not require a special license to use radio frequencies within an unlicensed band for communications. In the US, an example of an unlicensed band is the known 5 GHz unlicensed band. In general, example uses of the licensed portions of the radio spectrum include use by wireless communications companies to provide wireless coverage for mobile devices, while example uses of the unlicensed portions of the radio spectrum include use by 802.11 (e.g., WIFI) capable devices.